Chaos in Canterlot
by ThLostWeasleyDaughter2
Summary: Twilight becomes an alicorn, and the Princess of Magic and Knowledge, but that doesn't stop her from marrying the love of her life, Big Mac. As the Mane Six grow up, they all have children. Fallow along and see the next generation of Equestria. Rated T for situations/ language. First couple chapters are hard TwiMac. Read and tell me what you think. Im not to good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

His green eyes sparkled as he looked around the large room of the church. He smiled as his eyes wandered to his sister, who's sandy brown mane was pulled back into a loose braid. She was wearing a purple dress that Rarity had made for her a while back. It had a low 'V' neckline that was adorned with silver jewels. She wiped her eyes with a soggy tissue and gave her brother a reassuring nod. He looked from Apple Jack to the rest of his friends.  
Fluttershy was wearing a pastel pink, floor length sundress a few shades darker than her hair, which was untouched and in it's usual wave. Sitting next to her was Bunny Angel. Fluttershy smiled softly as she waved at the crimson stallion, who gave a slight nod in response.  
Next to the small animal, was Rainbow Dash, in a deep forest green pantsuit with a black sash around her waist. Despite Rarity's displeasure, she agreed to letting Rainbow Dash wear the horrid pantsuit, knowing that she could never get the tom boy mare into a dress. But Rarity was able to pipe curl her mane. Said mare gave the crimson stallion a thumbs up and winked. Mac rolled his eyes at the boyish ponies antics.  
Pinkie Pie was sitting, well more like bouncing, next to Rainbow Dash in a strapless sky blue silk dress, dotted with pink jewels along the sweetheart neckline and the bottom of the mid-thigh length dress. She was boincing off the walls with joy. Every minute or so she'd turn around and look at the wooden double doors of the church, and when she saw that they weren't open yet, she would turn back around with a frown on her face, but was quickly replaced withe excitement once more.  
Rarity sat next to Pinkie Pie. Her hair was as elegant as it could get, in an graceful wave, and her bangs in pipe curls. She wore a deep purple dress that was covered in emeralds that, when in the light, shined and looked like scales, resembling the best "colt". Rarity would lean over and whisper in Pinkie Pies ear.  
'Probably scoldin' 'er.' Big Mackintosh thought. He looked to the front row at Granny Smith, who gave him a brilliant smile. He then looked at Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence  
He turned his attention to the reverend biting his lip.  
'What if she ain't gonna show? What if she realized ah tain't nothin' special? What if-' His thoughts were cut short by the large doors opening. The audience stood up. bug Mackintosh looked at the doors and his breath caught in his throat and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Apple Bloom was walking down the isle in a light lavender tutu, throwing pink and red apple bloom petals out of a basket. But it wasn't Apple Bloom he was looking at. He was looking at the most wonderful and amazing mare he'd ever met. Her lavender coat shimmered and her deep purple mane was pulled back into an intricate bun. The multi-colored strips of hair spiraling in her bun. Her bangs were pulled back into a french braid, separated by color. Her dark hair was adorned with pink apple blossoms straight from Sweet Apple Acres, and her wedding dress was a one shouldered ball gown, that was covered in rubies, and her wings lightly set on her back.  
Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie as she squealed when she saw Twilight Sparkle. Well everyone but Big Mac, and Pinkie Pie's Father. Her father's eyes hadn't left Big Mac's face, and when Mac got done staring at his soon to be wife, his eyes made their way to his soon to be father-in-law's. Even though Big Mac was scared, his eyes were unwavering, and his face calm. He wouldn't let anything keep him from marrying the mare of his dreams. He loved this beautiful alicorn, even if he was just a common earth pony.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Big Mac was scared, his eyes were unwavering, and his face calm. He wouldn't let anything keep him from marrying the mare of his dreams. He loved this beautiful alicorn, even if he was just a common earth pony.  
************************************************** *****************

When the two got to the alter, Twilight's father gave Big Mac an approving nod. Big Mac gave him one back, and turned to look at his beautiful fiancee. She looked into his eyes, and smiled, biting her lip. Big Mac blushed a little as his emerald eyes filled with love. The reverend cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved! We are gatherd here today, to join these two, in Holy Matrimony ..." The wedding service went on, but the two if them didn't pay any mind to it... That is until Big Mac was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around and looked down at the pre-teen dragon, who was smirking as he held out the rings. The stallion blushed and fumbled as he grabbed the rings. He handed his to Twilight, and smiled. The reverend went on as the audience giggled.

"Now, I think the lovely couple has written their own vows. Which one of you is going to go first?"

Twilight, being as organized as ever, pulled out a piece of paper. She started reading.

"Big Mac, from the first day I saw you, my first day here, I knew you were special. I mean, it takes a different kind of pony to wear a yoke around in public. Almost everypony thought you weren't smart, or educated, but the more late nights we'd spend at the library together, the more I saw who you were. It took a long time to get you out of your shell, and away from the one word replies. For a while I didn't even get words. I just got grunts. But when I got you out of your shell, I saw the real you. The colt with a soft side for animals. You know a lot about apples, and all plants. You're the most kind, Nd general pony I've ever met. I remember on our, what was it, tenth date, when you finally got the courage to hold my hoof, I hugged you, and you were so afraid to hug me back. When I asked you why, you told me you were afraid that you were going to hurt me." Twilight shook her head, smiling. "Needless to you, you're the most amazing colt I've ever met, and I don't I so what I'd do without you now that I've got you." She her magic to pick the silver ring up from the pillow Spike was holding, and placed it around Big Mac's hoof.  
The reverend turned his attention to Big Mac and he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his coat. He started reading it in a soft shaky voice.  
"Twi'light, Ah-Ah've known yah fer four years now, and, and... Oh fer Celestia's sake!" He looked to the very back of the room, "no offense Princess."  
"None taken." Celestia's said in a sweet tone.  
"Twi'light, Ah can't tell yah how yah make me feel, cuz no words can explain it. Yer beautiful, and wonderful, yah accepted me when no one but my family did. Yah make me feel like I'm the only stallion in all of equestria. Yer perfect Twi'light. In every sense of the word." He picked up the slim silver ring, and placed it around her hoof. He looked into her eyes, and wiped away a stray tear and gave her a smile.

"Well, with that, I'd say that there's no need for me to add anything. And I think everypony is ready to get to Pinkie Pie's reception... So, I now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
Twilight didn't hesitate to pull Big Mac to her lips and kiss him. The two melted together, and for a split second they forgot about everyone else.  
************************************************** ***************** *Three days later*

The reports were covering all the tabloids.  
"New Princess, and Hunky Husband Honeymoon in the Neightherlands!", "New Princess, Twilight Sparkle's Wardrobe for her Honeymoon!", "Is Princess Twilight Sparkle's new Husband called "Big" Mac for a Spicy Reason?".

Big Mac shook his head, and looked at his sleeping wife. He slowly trotted over to her placed a kiss on her forehead. She shifted in her sleep, and he smiled.

Three hours later, Twilight woke up to hot waffles and warm apple cider.  
"Good mornin' sunshine. Ah hope yah had a good nights sleep."

"After last night, I slept like a foul," Twilight smiled, and Big Mac blushed. Twilight smiled at her husband, taking a bite of her waffles. About ten minutes later, the two got ready, and went outside to make a snow dragon. Twilight sighed as a camera flashed. Big Mac smiled and rolled a snowball. He threw it behind Twilight as hard as he could, and it hit the paparazzi. "Oops," he said, shrugging his shoulders, " Ah was aimin' for you Twi'light. Must have missed mah mark." Twilight giggled and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek. The two continued on with their snow antics, and finished the day with hot chocolate, and... well honeymoon stuff okay?  
************************************************** *****************

Three weeks later...

Twilight and Big Mac were living in Canterlot, and it was taking Big Mac some time to get use to all the people and the hustle and bustle of the big city. After all, the first time he'd ever been out of Poneyville was to go on his honeymoon.

Right now the two were in the throne room, alone, as Princess Celestia was watching the staff prepare Big Mac a garden that he could occupy himself with. Twilight slowly walked down from her throne, biting her lip.  
"Twi'light, honey pie, what's wrong?" Big Mac asked, rushing to her side, worry etched on his face.  
"Yes. No. Yes and no. I'm physically okay, but mentally, uhm... I don't know how to tell you... Uhm, well remember last night, when I didn't feel good after dinner?"  
"Eeeyup..."  
"Well, I went and saw Princess Luna, and well, she did some tests... and..."  
"And...? Twi'light, you gotta tell me what she said."  
"Well... I don't know how to say it... I'm pregnant!" Twilight yelled, and it echoed in the empty room. Big Mac stood there, his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open. His piece of wheat fell to the floor. Twilight chewed on her bottom lip. Big Mac swooped Twilight into his front legs, and spun her around.  
"Ah'm gonna be a papa! AH'M GONNA BE A PAPA!" Mac ran out to the balcony and shouted to the surrounding ponies. "AH, MACKINTOSH GREEN APPLE, AM GONNA BE A PAPA!"  
************************************************** *****************

8 months later...

Big Mac and Twilight were in their bedroom. Twilight was sitting on the bed, her stomach peeking out through her robe. Big Mac was at her swollen hoofs, rubbing them lightly. He pulled over the hoof bath, and turned it on. He stuck Twilight's hoofs into it when it got to the perfect temperature. Twilight sighed in content.  
"Twi'light, Ah've been thinkin' 'bout the not knowin' what our foul's gonna be."  
"I thought you didn't care what it was gonna be hunnie? Boy or girl, it's gonna know how to buck. I can guarantee it." Twilight said smiling.  
"Ah don't mean like that... Ah mean, what is it gonna BE. Alicorn? Pegasus, Unicorn... Earth Pony. What if it's a common Earth Pony. Living in a world with Alicorns, Unicorns and pegasui, it's gonna be hard. Ah know how it feels. It's not a fun feelin darlin'. Ah'm worried that it's gonna hate us... Hate us fer makin it live in a place it don't fit in at school." Big Mac hung his head.

Twilight smiled at her husband, and took his face and pulled it up to hers.  
"Honey, you don't need to worry about that. Even if it is an Earth Pony, it'll be perfect. Because it's a part of you. It'll have love, and we'll show it no matter what it is. It'll be able to accept everyone. Big Mac, I love you. And our child will too." Twilight smiled and kissed Mac sweetly. When they pulled apart Big Mac sighed, and hugged Twilight.  
"Ah love you too Twi'light."

Three months later...

The sickly clean smell was starting to get to them. Their friend had been in labor for six hours, and they had been waiting that hole time. Apple Jack was pacing the floor, playing with her hat, Pinkie Pie had just finished her seventh cup of espresso, and was bouncing around, her hair in disarray. Rarity was sitting with Spike, holding his hand and chewing on her lower lip. Spike, who was significantly bulkier and taller, was talking silently to himself, hoping everything was going good with his best friend. Fluttershy was cuddling with Bunny Angel, whispering to him about how cute the baby will be, and Rainbow Dash was atop a stray cloud she had pulled inside to lay on as she was a nervous flier, and her wings couldn't hold her weight any more. Finally, the doctor came out.  
"Twilight Sparkle Apple?" Everyone shot to their feet, "Come with me." The group fallowed the doctor through the hallway and turned into a brown door. They walked in to see Twilight, looking like a huge mess, smiling ear to ear, looking at the red stallion holding a pink bundle. The fouls coat was a sandy gold, the same as her dad's mane, with one red splotch on the top of her left ear, and one on the middle of her right ear. Another red splotch was on her back, and on the bottom of her right front leg, and on the middle of the left leg. Her mane was a dark purple, with a light pink, and red streaks in it. A small stub was protruding from the baby's forehead.  
"Hey there baby girl. You're gonna be daddy's baby ain't cha? Oh yessem you sure are. Little Midnight Bloom Apple The perfect name for the perfect little foul."


End file.
